Funeral Para Um Inimigo
by Lexas
Summary: Um último momento... um último instante... uma última homenagem feita de alguém para alguém que menos esperava, em seus momentos finais,após o fim de tudo.


- Então ... chegamos ao fim da linha, porco ?  
  
Era um simples dia de verão, no qual a chuva castigava impiedosamente todos os seres que caminhavam pela rua, lavando-os dos maus fluidos do dia-a- dia, purificando seus corpos, arrastando-os com seus ventospara os mais diferentes caminhos .  
  
Mas o que o trazia aquele lugar não era nenhuma força da natureza, tampouco um acaso do destino. Na verdade, lutar contra a natureza fora algo que ele fizera durante grande parte de sua vida .  
  
- Vê isso? Nem a chuva é capaz de me atingir, porco. Nem isso!  
  
As lágrimas do céu batiam em seu corpo, sem no entanto chegarem a molha-lo . Antes disso, elas se desviavam, como se uma força invisivel impedisse seu caminho e as lançasse em outra direção.  
  
Ainda de pé, ele continuava ali, observando aquele pedaço de pedra.  
  
Ridiculo.  
  
Tanto tempo, tantos anos ...  
  
Tantos confrontos ... tantas lutas ... era assim que terminaria? Vencido pelo preço dos anos?  
  
Em verdade sabia que os anos cobrariam seu tributo mais cedo ou mais tarde... sabia que seus eternos confrontos teriam um fim, mesmo que levasse uma centena de anos para tanto.  
  
- Você sempre me considerou um destruidor, não é mesmo? Era conveniente me taxar como vilão, e você, como o mocinho, porco. Sempre foi assim, o que faria tal coisa mudar? - ele emite um sorriso por debaixo de seu bigote - A HISTÓRIA, PORCO! A história é contada por aqueles que sobrevivem, e não pelos que vencem! E tenho novidades para você: eu sobrevivi, e você não! Mas chega disso, não vim até aqui para caçoar de você. Não, vim apenas para te fazer uma última homenagem, meu caro inimigo... você foi um impecilho para mim durante anos e anos, sabia? Foi meu inimigo mais valoroso. Eu realmente sinto que você teve que partir.  
  
A chuva continuava caindo, e o vento da mesma movia placas e balançava arvores.  
  
- Mas sabe por que eu realmente sinto isso? Por que você era o único que me entendia, porco. O único! Não me refiro àqueles animais estúpidos que você sempre salvava. Não, não ... me refiro ao fato de que você entendia perfeitamente os meus objetivos. E você sabe quais eles eram, não é mesmo? - ele sorria novamente. De todos, o porco espetado era o único que realmente sabia de seus objetivos. Todas as vezes em que se confrontaram, aconteceu por um único e decisivo objetivo: progresso. - como seus amigos eram tolos... achavam mesmo que eu queria conquistar o mundo? Que eu almejava as Esmeraldas Caóticas para me tornar o ser mais poderoso do mundo? Francamente... Milles sempre fora uma criança sob a sua tutela, Knuckles nunca foi do tipo que agia em equipe, sempre preferiu fazer as coisas ao seu modo... até sua esposa acreditava nisso, que eu era apenas um cientista louco, usando a ciência para brincar de Deus, que o que eu fazia era anti-natural. Mas você piorou as coisas, porco. Você e somente você. Lutou durante anos e anos comigo, defendendo a sua "natureza", jogando na minha cara que o meu "progresso" era doentia e insano. Mas você sempre teve noção dos meus reais objetivos, não é mesmo? Sabia muito bem que o meu interesse sempre foi pelo desenvolvimento dos seres humanos. Sim, claro, inevitavelmente isso afetava a "sua natureza", não pense que eu não sabia disso. Cada hectar que eu devastei, eu o fiz consciente disso. Cada animal que eu removi do mapa ou que coloquei em outras áreas... eu sabia disso. Mas e você? Acha que destruindo minhas máquinas, você os salvava? ESTÁ ERRADO, PORCO! Você os aleijou, isso sim! Os aleijou para a vida! Eles não eram como você, Milles e Knuckles... eles não estavam acostumados com a civilização, com o progresso, com as máquinas operando e trabalhando para um desenvolvimento do planeta. Achavam que sempre teriam suas florestas, seu eterno verde para protege-los do terrível Ivo, não é? Novidades, meu caro inimigo... nesse ponto, você falhou. Seus protegidos no fim acabaram perecendo, por que preferiram continuar em suas florestas, achando que estariam seguros ou que você os salvariam. Nem mesmo se moveram quando minhas máquinas continuaram abrindo caminho. Acha que eu me arrependo? Não. Acha que eu não tenho noção do que fiz? Com certeza. Mas você... você com aquele eterno papo de que a natureza não deveria ser explorada... conversa ! O planeta possui recursos para serem explorados, porco! Acha que minhas usinas eram a única coisa a explorar o planeta? E o que me diz de um gerador de energia colocado em uma cachoeira? Por acaso isso não é uma exploração dos recursos da natureza? Ou os combustíveis fósseis que, segundo você, poluíam o ar, apesar de se esquecerem que tal combustível era proveniente do próprio planeta? - ele para, observando novamente aquele pedaço de pedra entalhado, balançando a cabeça e coçando seu nariz - mas claro, você precisava de um vilão, precisava de alguém que personificasse toda a maldade, não é mesmo? Pois eu vou dizer uma coisa, porco: o planeta possui recursos que devem ser explorados... mas temos que acarretar com as conseqüências de suas exploração. Não pense que eu não tinha noção do que eu causava ao planeta. Eu sabia disso desde o começo, lembra? Mas eu assumo minhas conseqüências . E você, acha que eu era o único? Muitos aprovavam, eram a favor do desenvolvimento do planeta. E, no fim de tudo, você ficou reduzido ao que plantou, vivendo em uma cidade, longe de "sua natureza", deixando para trás seus amigos que não puderam se adaptar aos novos tempos. Tudo por sua culpa. Sempre que você fazia isso, dava esperanças para os mesmos de que o mundo sempre seria do jeito que era, que nada mudaria. Ledo engano, o qual fora plantado por você. O mundo sempre esteve em constante mudança, desde o principio dos tempos. E se quiser me jogar na cara que eu não sigo a "ordem natural das coisas", te jogo de volta que eu sigo a ordem natural das coisas para os humanos, e que é você quem não seguiu. Os animais ao longo dos milênios sempre se adaptaram as novas necessidades, aos novos ambientes, a novas dificuldades. Mas você acabou por isso. Eles não migraram como faziam antes. Não se adaptaram a falta de alimentos, as secas, a novos predadores... não evoluíram, como fariam mediante a novas regras da natureza. Tudo por que eles tinham uma muleta, e era você essa muleta! Mas você sabia disso, não sabia? Sempre soube. Sabia que não podia deter o progresso, mas recusava-se a admitir isso. No começo o avanço tecnológico era simples e modesto, com a ação controlada da limpeza de algumas áreas, coisa que você não admitiu . Não aceitou quando eu argumentei que precisava remanejar algumas espécies, e ficou contra mim. Com o tempo, precisei usar de medidas mais drásticas, tudo por que você me atrasou. Não nego que muitas espécies hoje estão extintas por minha culpa... mas essa responsabilidade também é sua. Seus amigos poderiam ter ido para áreas florestais protegidas, para reservas especiais, mas perderam qualquer senso de auto-proteção, simplesmente por que depositavam toda e qualquer tipo de esperança em você. Como você mesmo havia dito, "você colhe o que planta". Pois bem... eu plantei o progresso, o desenvolvimento tecnológico. Naves espaciais cruzam a galáxia, cidades submersas geram novas possibilidades para o desenvolvimento da vida, colônias espaciais estão enganjadas no estudo e na pesquisa de novas tecnologias e na cura de várias doenças. Isso tudo por que eu tive um sonho, o de ver o homem desenvolver todo o seu potencial. E você... você ficou anos e anos com esse papo ecológico, bancando o eco-terrorista, dizendo que o planeta era sagrado e nada poderia tocar nele ... bem, foi isso o que você colheu, porco. Espero que possa pensar bem nisso, afinal, agora terá toda a eternidade para tanto.  
  
O mesmo vira as costas, pisando no chão enlameado. Ele para, dando uma última olhada naquela pedra, naquela lápide, lendo rapidamente o que estava escrito antes de ir embora .  
  
Sonic, The Hedgehog . 


End file.
